1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device, and more particularly, to a plasma display device including at least one holding unit attenuates the electromagnetic interference (EMI) generated in a driving circuit portion that drives a plasma display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a plasma display device includes a plasma display panel that makes use of plasma generated as a result of gas discharge, a chassis base that supports the plasma display panel, and a driving circuit portion that is fixed on the chassis base and drives the plasma display panel. The plasma display panel includes two sheets of glass substrates facing each other, and the space internally formed between the glass substrates forms a discharge space having a plurality of electrodes. Each of the electrodes is applied with voltage that is supplied by the driving circuit portion, thereby displaying an image on the plasma display panel.
The chassis base is bonded to the plasma display panel by means of double-sided adhesive tape that is attached on the front side of the chassis base, while a plurality of circuit boards are fixed on the rear side of the chassis base. The circuit boards are usually fixed onto the chassis base by adjoining a bolt that passes through the binding holes formed in the circuit boards, to a boss installed on the chassis base. The chassis base is formed of a metallic material having a higher mechanical hardness than the plasma display panel, thus being capable of supporting the plasma display panel. The chassis base has excellent thermal conductivity, and thus plays a role of dissipating the heat generated by the plasma display panel. The chassis base is also formed of a material having good electric conductivity, and thus plays a role as a ground shield of EMI that is generated during the operation of the plasma display panel.
The driving circuit portion includes a plurality of circuit boards and a plurality of cables electrically connecting the circuit boards. Each of these circuit boards includes a plurality of driving circuit boards for controlling the electrodes formed on the plasma display panel, a buffer circuit board for intermediating the electrode drive of the driving circuit boards, a logic circuit board for generating control signals based on the image signals applied from an external source and transmitting the control signals to the driving circuit boards, and a power supply circuit board for supplying electric power to each of the circuit boards.
Among these, when a cable is installed alongside with a circuit board having high intensity signals, such as the power supply circuit board, the cable is vulnerably exposed to the EMI generated by the circuit board, and thus, there can be an occurrence of signal distortion or malfunction of the plasma display panel. Furthermore, if the cable is a power line, the EMI generated by the cable itself can affect the function of the circuit board, thereby causing a problem in product reliability of the plasma display device as a whole. What is needed is a design for a plasma display device that prevents EMI generated the plasma display device from disrupting the performance of other circuit elements located within the plasma display device.